Jane & Alec's Story
by AngelicJaneForever
Summary: This is the story of Jane and Alec's human life. It's diary entry that switches from Jane to Alec or vice versa. It's long but I am just learning the site. Please enjoy what I think happened to the two of them.


**Jane & Alec's Story**  
**I do not own these characters. Full rights go to Stephenie Meyer. This is the story about Jane and Alec. Basically it's a bunch of diary entries of their human life. It switches back and forth. I do not know really how old they are so I randomly guessed. Jane and Alec are over 400 years for sure... just forget the dates and their ages. I was listening to "Moving Mountains" by Two Steps From Hell while writing this.**

December 1st 1610  
Alec

Me and my sister, Jane have been accused of witchcraft. We were evil little children if that's what fits our description. It's what we are called nevertheless. My job is to protect my sister. Mother left us years ago. As for our Father, he died from an unknown illness. Our Mother couldn't handle our evil ways (or so she called them evil), she knew one day our time would come to die with a wooden stake through our hearts. I grabbed Jane by the hand and ran for dear life. My life was a joke whether Jane thought so or not. We haven't done anything to deserve this. The accusations were false. Jane and I have been guilty from the day of our birth. Why were we being chased down by fellow townspeople?  
"They are over there!" A woman in the close by distance yelled.  
"Hurry and catch them!" A man ordered.  
"I-I think I see them!" Another said.

These peoples yelling continued. Jane and I were tripping from the bracken and tree roots that lay beneath our cold bare feet. I pushed myself to run faster, despite the aching in my chest.

December 1st 1610  
Jane

Alec and I pushed our feet to run faster and further in less time. A few times I've tripped. Alec warned me that if we keep running without much thought as to where we were going they'd soon find us. I began to cry. I tried to force the tears back but they were unstoppable. I was defenceless. No one was willing to protect me, except one person. Alec. Alec was more than a brother to me. He was a friend. Whenever we had time for a break, he'd whisper in my ear and tell me everything will be alright. I didn't believe him; it didn't even look like he believed himself either. As the voices from behind us faded, and the footsteps began to stop, I thought they had given up. That horrifying night the last happened like this scared us nearly to death. We nearly fell asleep; we heard yelling of the discovery of us. We got up immediately and ran as if we were going to win new lives if we got away. That never happened.

December 1st 1610  
Alec

Jane and I stopped running. The footsteps stopped, and so did their hideous bellows. Jane fell to the ground almost too fast for me to catch her. She is giving up. Her body wouldn't work without rest, nor would mine. I sat on the cold and wet bracken, sitting on it as if it was the only comfort in this world. But my sister Jane was the best company there ever was, and probably will be. I reached for her hand and lay down beside her. I watched her lay there for minutes, maybe hours. She wasn't taking this all in a good way. She was crying.  
"Jane," I say to her.  
Jane turns over to face me. Tears streaked her entire face from her jade green eyes, to her red lips. She had faced me with so many questions in her eyes. I knew what she was thinking. She didn't want to die, she never would want to no matter how awful our lives have been. Her eyes begged me to tell her if dying would hurt, if we would ever see each other again. And she suddenly spoke.  
"Alec, I-I don't want to die here. I don't want to say goodbye to you. I..." She trailed off.  
"Jane, I know. It'll be okay. I promise. Are you cold?" I asked her, I didn't need her answer to know what she was going to say. But she didn't say anything. She just nodded. She began to cry again. I tried to soothe her but it was useless. I was still holding her cold fragile hand in mine as if I was holding on for dear life.

December 1st 1610  
Jane

Alec knew what I wanted life to be like. And this was not at all close. We laid there on the ground hand in hand. Alec had occasionally talked but I never gave much thought to my answers. I nodded and shook my head for the yes and no questions. The rest were silent mummers that were not clear enough to be heard, even by someone laying right beside you. Alec kissed me softly on my cheek as he did often. I yawned quietly and Alec had seen me. He stared into my eyes and I into his.  
"Sleep" He ordered me. I obeyed him and closed my eyes. I felt his eyes on me, clearly watching if I was sleeping our trying to fake it. When I felt his eyes leave me, I hadn't noticed I was sleeping.  
We had laid like this for hours, maybe even days. We hadn't known. All we had known is that our life will be cut short soon enough. Alec's calm breathing was almost like a lullaby. A lullaby that I needed, it calmed me to. My eyes remained closed and I drifted back to sleep.

December 2nd 1610  
Alec

It was the dawn of a new day. The sunshine was coming through the treetops ahead, it was almost blinding. I looked at Jane to see her wide away. Her hair was a complete mess. I reached for her hair to comb it out with my fingertips, taking out all the bracken that made her looked like some hideous monsters. When her hair had returned to its close to perfection caramel colour she began to fix my hair. I looked at her with a confused expression.  
"Oh Alec, you have to look good today! This is the day when we finally die. Don't you want to look good when they kill you?" She asked. I stared at her. What the hell was going on through her mind? Was she suddenly paranoid? Is this some phase you go through?  
"Jane, what's going on? What makes you think we are going to get caught? What makes you think we will be found?" I asked her. Her eyes lit up. She was playing a game of sarcasm with me. She does this often. I think she does it to annoy me. I think she thinks I play a long because I am like that. I play a long because she would have wanted me to.  
"Can't you see it Alec; You and I, lying there on the ground. Dead people, that's what we'll be. I do not think we will get caught, I think we will just die. I also do not believe we will be found. I believe we will die here of pain and hunger. Look at me Alec." She said. I looked at her. She was thinner and much, more pale than what she was before. She cut me off.  
"Do I look like I'll live more than this year? Do I look healthy?" She asked. I shook my head no. She examined me with her eyes.  
"And Alec, to honestly say the truth, it doesn't look like you will either." Okay. So what if we were in a lot of pain? What if we were unhealthy? We were running for our lives. I wanted to say that. Instead I nodded. I should have said it, but would have regretted this day when they'd come from some place other than my mind.

December 2nd 1610  
Jane

I knew I was going to die and so did Alec. He made me promise that if we were to die, to look for him wherever it was we'd end up. Where would we end up, Heaven or hell? Does God know what these people have done to innocents like us? Will he send us to hell because we were bad growing up? I cried at this thought. Alec and I were probably going to die today. I played my game of sarcasm. Now that sarcasm wore off into what I knew was the truth of what would happen today. I believed we would die. I felt pain all over, I begged the aching to stop but it never did, as if it could hear me anyway. I knew Alec was in pain too. He had gotten up to stretch out his sore arms and legs and yelped with pain. I wanted to take away his pain and all of his suffering. I didn't want to see my most precious friend in the condition that may be threatening his very life.  
The beautiful sunshine was fading and a new moon would soon appear before our eyes. I waited until twilight to watch the new moon rise. Alec and I stared into the direction of the moon. As it rose higher into the twilight sky, its brilliant light was over us. I stared into my brother's eyes, grateful for all that he has done for me. I was weak and so was he. But we pulled through this nightmare without a way of escaping. The only way we could get away was by running, and soon later we'd be caught.  
I was about to ask Alec a question, he saw the thoughts on my face before I'd said them. We knew each other too much; we often knew what the other was thinking. He nodded.  
"Jane, you need to sleep. We may be this way, but I think- I know, we'll be okay. Bear your pain for one more day, please, for me. I want one more day with you." Alec said. I began to cry. He would have chosen to spend forever with me if he could.  
"Alec," I paused. He was watching me with curious eyes. I continued.  
"Alec, I never want to leave you. But it seems as though we are coming to the point when we will die in a day, if not hours. If you die tonight and I do not or vice versa, you must promise to wait, and I will promise to wait for you too." I cried louder. I stared into his eyes; they were the same jade green as mine. But something was hidden behind them. Something that looked like it could not be help back any longer.  
"I want to say goodbye tonight in case one us dies before the other. I do not want to say goodbye Jane. You're my sister and I care for you. Just remember that if I go before you do, I will be okay and you won't need to worry." Alec began to cry. I never usually see him cry, the only time he does cry is when he is alone and when I am asleep. I nod to what he had said.  
"Goodbye Jane," He said, tears slowly streaking his face.  
"Goodbye Alec, I love you and will never forget you." Tears rolled down my cheeks faster now. It was one of the saddest moments of my life and I am sure he felt the same way.  
"I love you too Jane." He tried to smile and so did I. Smiling was useless.

December 2nd 1610  
Alec

I was crying in front of my twin sister. I was there helpless. When our sobbing began to fade I fell asleep after Jane. I would miss her when I was gone and I am sure if she were to leave me first, I would feel the same way. There we lay, in the cold, bitter winter night. Snow fell onto of us, creating a blanket that would soon burn us with its extreme coldness. I heard something in the bushes near, I quickly opened my eyes to see Jane missing from her position beside me. I thought she had left to find some warmer place in this never ending darkness before I heard her scream.  
"Alec! Help me. Alec!" Jane screamed in pain and I didn't know where she was. I couldn't save her from whatever it was that was attacking her, but I knew It would probably get me too if I went to find her. I kept telling myself that she was my sister. And I shook my fear and replaced it with brave and heroic feelings that gave me courage. I heard the rustling bushes and tried to find what it was. Every time I turned it was somewhere else. Whatever it was, it was fast. I turned again, giving up and all of a sudden, a piercing pain began at my throat. Something was biting me. When I heard it leave I was left alone. I listened for my Jane. I heard her screaming but I couldn't move, there I lay immobile.

December 3rd 1610  
Jane

I cried out for my Alec. He didn't respond. I was sure he died. When I was there with Alec, when I was sleeping there with him something had grabbed me. It bit my neck and a shot of pain spread through my body. I lay there screaming, screaming because I was being burned. Fire raced through my veins and I begged it to stop. I thought I was going to die if it didn't stop. The endless flames were such agony. I suffered the most between Alec and me. I probably suffered more than anyone else in this world. This has been nothing like anything I ever had to go through. I wondered how my brother Alec was did he die too? Is he coming to hell with me? I screamed again as the burning began to worsen. It spread from my head all the way down to my legs. I couldn't keep still no matter how hard I tried. I withered and thrashed against the ground. Even now with all this burning and pain, the ground does not feel the least bit cold. I was in hell and I was sure of it.

December 3rd 1610  
Alec

I laid there listening to Jane's screaming. Although she must be going through pain I was not feeling anything. Suddenly I couldn't hear, I couldn't see, I couldn't move and all my senses were gone. I lay there sure I went to heaven. I didn't feel my body rise. I lay there though. Not sure what was going on, I tried to think of a possible explanation. I could not think of anything. I wanted Jane to be okay. Had she died? Had she gone to hell or heaven? Would I ever see her again? I was left here no one was coming to fix the feelings, the senses that I had suddenly lost. I am lost in eternity. I was dead and was sure of it.

December 4th 1610  
Jane

It feels like forever. The pain is taking over my body. But it has died down since the yesterday. At least I think it was yesterday. I don't know how many days have gone by for sure but I was most definitely sure that I was in hell. The back of my eyelids were red from the burning. The townspeople stabbed the stake through my heart. I was sure of it and when I checked for their cheers, there we not any. Why did God send me to hell? Wasn't I innocent? Didn't he know that?  
"Save me from this agony!" I screamed.  
"What have I done to deserve this?" I yelled.  
"Who are you for send me to hell, I am innocent! Have you not seen me with my brother, Alec? Have you not seen that we need to stay together? And you take my life away and send me to a place I know Alec will never belong in!" I hissed.  
For a moment I was sure I heard someone talking to me. I didn't dare to yell again. But who is he to send me to hell without my brother? Why can't I see him here? Clearly where God must have wanted to me to go was here. He wanted to see me suffer more? Now I know. Now I know I'll never see Alec again, I'll never hear him say that he loves me. I'll never feel his lips touch my cheek to make me feel like a special sister. I wish I could have gave Alec the feelings he's given me. He has taught me that when in trouble, stay calm. He has taught me so much and I have given him nothing but complaints. I wanted to tell him I was sorry... for everything.

December 5th 1610  
Alec

I began to hear. I was able to move a little bit and at that point I knew it would soon end. I'd be able to move, I'd be able to search for Jane wherever I was. I hoped she was okay. Her piercing screams echoed through my mind and I realized that those were her actual screams. I tried to move my legs, but still they felt glued to the surface, and besides I couldn't see all I could do was listen to the screams of my dearest sister. I was forced down and forced to hear things I never wanted to. I couldn't endure hearing my sister's pain. But I had to live in down because I was paralyzed.

December 6th 1610  
Jane

My pain began to stop. Everything was tingling and then it stopped. I opened my eyes. I looked at my surroundings. Everything was clear and perfect. I could hear the snow falling to the ground, the rustle of the leaves on the trees and far away footsteps. I got up and searched to my brother. I hadn't gone too far when I heard someone approach me.  
"Hello? Who is there? Show yourself." I said. The person came out from behind the bushes about 10 feet from where I was standing.  
"Jane? Jane, is that you?" He asks? I stared into his face. He had glowing crimson eyes, very pale skin and a face that looked like an angel.  
"Alec?" I ask. The stranger looked familiar but strange. This isn't heaven, nor was it hell. This was Earth.  
"Oh Jane, how I have missed you!" He said and hugs me.  
"Alec I missed you too! There was this awful burning that was pure agony. I thought for sure I had lost you." I said still embracing my loving brother.  
"Really? I hadn't felt anything. My senses were cut off and I hadn't known what happened to you. But I heard your awful screams. I thought you've gone to hell." He explains.  
"But how did this happen to us? Why did I burn and you had not felt a single thing?" I had asked. He shrugged. I look into his eyes and see that he was glad I was okay despite the pain I had just witnessed.  
"You look beautiful Jane. Your eyes may be crimson and you may have an incredibly pale face but you still look like and angel sent from heave above." My dearest brother stared into my eyes.  
"Alec, you have crimson eyes and pale skin too. You look like you've came from the heavens too." I say returning the stare he'd given me.  
"But what happened to us?" He asks. We heard and the saw the bushes move. A man stepped out and faced me and my brother.  
"Perhaps I could explain." He said. Alec and I shut our mouths to hear what he had to say. This man had the same glowing red eyes me and Alec had. He also had black hair that fell to his shoulders. He was wearing all black and he was prepared, to speak. I didn't know if I wanted to hear his story. But I listened anyway.

December 6th 1610  
Alec

This man wanted to speak to my sister and I. I didn't want to hear what he had to say and I was sure Jane didn't either. But like her, I shut my mouth to prevent myself from protesting. He looked switched glances from Jane to me and then back again and then he sighed.  
"I was getting tired of the old things that happen where I lived so I came here to ease my boredom. But when I saw you two struggling I was determined to find what you were running from, what secrets had been kept from the rest of the world, and why you two had to suffer so much. When I heard the villagers yelling at you, I quickly ran up to one of those people who were searching for you and I saw everything thought she'd had. He thoughts told me that you two were accused of witchcraft and their goal was to stab you in the hearts with wooden stakes to send you to hell. You were running, trying to get away, trying to escape all these people who falsely accused-"  
I cut the man off. Jane glared at me, she was completely absorbed in his story but my questions couldn't wait. I looked at him briefly before he could speak again.  
"Who are you and where did you come from?" I asked. This mystery man sighed and knew this was going to happen.  
"My name is Aro. I came all the here from Volterra in Italy. I do not know why I came here. I ran and wherever my foot slowed that was where I ended up. I let my thoughts wander a little. I was getting bored with my two brothers. I hold both Marcus and Caius close to me. However they knew I couldn't spend eternity there so I asked to leave for a little while and they both agreed that it would be best for me." Aro gave me a look that said so much, but I couldn't read it at all. It was like a secret code, one I would never learn to read. Aro then flashed Jane a smile.  
"Please continue, Aro." Jane said. He nodded and began his tale again.  
"You were trying to escape those angered people and I wanted to find you and help. You were falsely accused. You have done no crime, let alone witchcraft. When I found you two lying their on the ground for nights, I started to take action. And one night, unlike the other ones, you said goodbye. You were thinking that you were going to die that night. And you did." He said. I stared at Jane. She shrugged and I asked another question that was killing me. I need and answer now.  
"What do you mean when you say 'You were thinking you were going to die that night, and you did'?" I asked.  
"You are not human anymore. Therefore your human life is dead, you have left it behind." He said.  
"Well what does that make us now?" I saw Jane stare into his eyes and I did too. Clearly he did not like my interrogation.  
"You both are newborn vampires." He said. I stared at him questionably. Again, I had no clue what he meant. Were these things made up? In the imaginations of child there lie all these such things but in real life? Aro saw my expression.  
"I can read all your thoughts and questions; there is no need to ask them aloud. I am sure your sister will understand. If you would like me to answer your questions I would like to ask that you place your hand in mine for a moment." He said. I placed my hand in his and waited.

December 6th 1610  
Jane

Aro and Alec had their hand in hand for a few seconds, and then Aro pulled his away. He looks at Alec, then looks at me.  
"Vampires are not fictional beings. Many have believed so, and for thousands of years we have lived in secret. I belong to a coven called the 'Volturi'. Our job is to keep our laws steady and strong. If one person decides to step out of line to break them they won't ever see the light of day again." Aro had smiled at this thought. He went about changing the subject. If I wanted to know more I'd ask. Right now I would wish to leave things where they are at. I do not need anymore explanations, at least not yet.  
"You have a great talent Alec. I would like to formally invite you to join me in Volterra. And I would like you to bring your sister along. I do not know your talent young one. But if your brother has one, surely you do too." He looks at me, hopeful. I can't help but smile back.  
"I'm sorry to be rude at this moment but I'd like to ask if it would be okay if I left to walk. I want to find those people that have hurt me and my brother." I say. Aro looks at me then Alec glares.  
"Of course Jane." Aro said smiling. It was Alec's turn to speak.  
"Jane? Would you mind if I come with you?" My brother looks me in the eyes and sees angry that I want to take out on those who have caused me pain. But there is something about Aro. He saved us from death. I do not want to hurt him, at least not yet.  
"I do not mind at all Alec." I reply. My dearest brother looks at Aro; he was going to ask him to join us. I would like it if he did come. He knew who they were and where they'd been.  
"Would you like to join us?" Alec asked facing Aro. He nodded and showed us where they were. They were sitting in the town square talking amongst them. They were discussing how they'd lost us and we were nowhere to be seen. I stared from the bushes, I was burning with fury. I wished them pain, just what I had gone through. The next thing I notice is them on the ground screaming of severe agony. Onlookers watched them in horror. Many of them wondered what has happened. I stand there with my brother and Aro and laughing. Aro and Alec stared at me with eyes full of questions. I looked at the person who was in agony again and saw that that was probably how I looked when I was 'dying'. I stopped staring and told my mind to stop. I turned away to look at Aro and Alec.  
"Jane, this is quite unusual. I would like to talk to you, but here is not a safe place. Our words could be easily heard." He said. He began to walk and I did too. Following behind us, was Alec. When we were far away from those people he stops and I did also.  
"Jane it looks like you have found your talent. May I see your thoughts?" He asked I nodded and gave him my hand just as Alec had early. He closes his eyes for about 3 seconds and opens them.  
"You did indeed cause all those people the most unbearable agony you thought of. You cause pain by giving them the illusion that they are in that state you are thinking of. You do not physically harm anyone. They imagine the entire thing. I think you suffered pain, and when you were changing you developed the ability to cause pain to anyone. Alec, I think you got your ability because you did not feel the pain Jane has." Alec and I nodded. I was astounded. I was able to cause others pain whenever I want.  
"Jane, to see how strong your talent is would you consider using it on me? Aro asks politely. I nod and let him have it. My brother and I watched as he dropped to the forest floor. He withered and made noises of obvious pain. I quickly make it end. He stands up after a few seconds and talks.  
"You gift is the single most treacherous thing I have ever felt. And I know I have invited you before. But your gifts would make an excellent addition to our guard. If you came to join me, no one would harm you. Caius, Marcus and I would be your masters and you and your brother would help us keep the Vampire laws strong and if anyone decides to step out of line you will be there to help us. If you choose to accept you would come to live with me and the rest of my guard in Volterra Italy. My brother and I have been a bit lonely." Alec and I exchange glances at each other. This is all that we have wanted; a place to be safe and to never need to worry about someone trying to kill us and all we wanted was a sense of belonging and acceptance. And when I heard him say that he would like us to join him, and I can't help but wonder why. He meant it though. His words and facial expressions clearly stated that he did want my brother and I to join him and his brothers. Alec and I would have everything we wanted, and our life would continue with eternity with Aro. He had saved us from death. He had made sure that nothing ever happened to us, and when he saw how weak we became he changed us. Alec knew what I wanted and knew what my answer would be so he turned to face Aro and said:  
"We would like to accept your invitation to join you." Alec turned to face me and smiled. Aro began to run. He ran very fast and steadily, Alec and I followed close behind. We ran for a while when he stopped.  
"Welcome Jane and Alec, to Volterra, Italy." Aro said with a smile.


End file.
